User blog:The Dragon Demands/New Free Mobile App for Game of Thrones Wiki!
Update from Wikia staff, August 2016: The app is sadly unavailable for iPhone and Android now. The owners of the rights to Game of Thrones have concerns regarding their copyright, and so Wikia can't put the app back into app stores. We're pretty disappointed, too! :Time to go mobile... NEW for Season 5: Game of Thrones Wiki'' now has a Mobile App!' '''FREE to download!' Tired of waiting to check Game of Thrones Wiki updates on your bulky laptop during viewing parties? Now you can much more easily browse our guide pages for new Season 5 episodes, in the palm of your hand! Read through our guide's story notes and behind the scenes information during rewatches! Or, read Game of Thrones Wiki on the patio, in the car, or on the boat! Browse the wiki while snuggled up in bed, instead of falling asleep under your laptop! Read Game of Thrones Wiki while pretending to work at school or the office! :(EDIT: The Wikia legal team said we can't encourage people to do that last one) How to download the Game of Thrones Wiki App Step 1: Go to this link at the Apple iTunes store: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wikia-game-of-thrones-fan-app/id920825172?mt=8 -- Or, search online for "Wikia: Game of Thrones App". Step 2: Click to download the Game of Thrones Wiki mobile app -- for FREE!! It's that simple! How to use the Game of Thrones Wiki mobile app After downloading the app, it will add an icon to your mobile device home screen with a Stark direwolf sigil on it. Click to activate. Our mobile app is still very new and we are continuing to refine the transition of the design interface from desktop-format to mobile-app format. The episode guide articles, for new Season 5 episodes, display just fine. The character articles are also ready to go. Some of the more complicated wiki-codes and graphs need to be adapted - i.e. the Great House genealogy tables. We still need to refine the infoboxes but they are still readable (a few "category" tags display which should be hidden - just ignore those). Some of the longer notes attached to images in photo galleries (the few that run over two or three sentences) get cut off. We're still working on tweaking these, dotting our i's and crossing our t's -- but last year we didn't have a mobile app at all, and now the handy focus at Wikia have built one! Currently, to navigate the mobile app: On the home page, you will see six icons you can click: "Season 1" through "Season 5", and "Overview". To check out the most recent Season 5 episodes, of course, click the "Season 5" icon and browse. Clicking the "More" arrow only displays the same six icons, plus two other ones: "Noble Houses" and "Production". You're better off clicking "Overview". Clicking "Overview" brings you to a more thematic menu of our topics by category. We're still refining this, but currently the options you get on the Overview page are: *All TV seasons *All Characters *Peoples *Organizations *Culture and Society *Religions *Animals (Direwolves, Dragons, etc.) You can also use the "search" magnifying glass icon in the upper right hand corner to search for a specific name, i.e. to manually type in "Kingsguard" or "Tyrion Lannister". '''''Please enjoy, and share with your friends! Category:Blog posts